


Gag(ormit)a(ge)

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, au where dean is a famous artist and richard is a shy fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ten Gormitage ficlets inspired by songs on Lady Gaga's Artpop album. Will range in rating as I write them, and I will adjust the tags accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gag(ormit)a(ge)

**Author's Note:**

> because i really can't stop myself sometimes

Dean took one last glance in the mirror and straightened his tie before he stepped out from behind the wings of the stage. He was met with deafening silence as he strode over to where the podium and his microphone waited for him. The lights blinded him at first but they were dimmed and he made a joke about it, which received a chorus of chuckles from a crowd he couldn’t see past the lights. That was probably for the best.

 

                He didn’t speak long, just thanked his friends and family for their support – for the times when he felt like he had no-one behind him, that he was truly never alone with their support. He said that he appreciated everyone in attendance and hoped his art didn’t disappoint them and that they wouldn’t demand their money back or try to beat him up in the parking lot later.

 

                He would never know this, but he had one supporter who he had never even spoken to and probably didn’t even know existed. Richard had started following Dean’s career nearly from the beginning. Dean’s successes made him feel victorious and his falls were great moping defeats. He had no stock in Dean’s career, it did not benefit him whatsoever, but he still spent much of his time hoping and cheering for Dean. To see this man that he loves coming so far and being there (albeit in the shadows, unacknowledged) every step of the way pleased Richard beyond belief.

 

                He would never know this, but Dean noticed. Only recently, but he did recognize the tall handsome man in the back of the crowds at his exhibitions. He’d never spoken to him, didn’t even know his name, but it made him feel a deep swell of pride when he saw the awe on this nameless man’s face. He looked upon Dean as if he was some celestial creature, and Dean felt the need to impress him.

 

                Here, though, the lights were too bright for him to see the people, including his mysterious fan. The end made it alright though. The waves of applause, including Richard’s, whose he lived for.


End file.
